


Mac & Cheese

by Queen_Oval



Category: Insecure (TV), On My Block (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Crossover-sort of, Domestic Fluff, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Oval/pseuds/Queen_Oval
Summary: Issa should never be allowed to be in the kitchen.
Relationships: Issa Dee/Oscar "Spooky" Diaz
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Mac & Cheese

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zighana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zighana/gifts).



> Guess who just got HBO, started watching On My Block, and finished Life's a Bitch (And then You Die) by Zighana. 
> 
> ME!

“This is the last time I’ll slap your hand away, next time I’ll cut it off,” Spooky mumbled out as he finished chopping up the onions. He looked up to see his girlfriend giving him an award smile.

“Did I ever tell you, how creepy it is that you know what I’m doing without looking up,” Issa commented as she sat down in the chair. 

“Yeah something like that,” Spooky smirked as he dropped the onions in the pan. They have been a couple for a few months, to Issa, it was refreshing to have someone who actually believed in her and goals. 

For Spooky, it was nice to have a special someone waiting for him. Like he could put everything he had done for the Santos on pause. 

Until the morning. 

He could focus on being and enjoying his time with his girl. 

“So," Issa started as she was picking at some old newspaper that laid on the counter, “Can I help?”

“No.”

Issa gasped out, “What? Why not?”

Spooky looked up at the ceiling finding the words that would convey why his girlfriend should never be allowed in the kitchen, “Simple two words Mac and Cheese.”

Issa rolled her eyes, “First of all, it’s three words and second it was an accident. How was I supposed to know that you have to cook the pasta before putting into the slow cooker?”

“Hmm,” He said, “I don’t know, I heard actually reading the directions can be helpful.”

“Haha, you should stop being a drug dealer and become a comedian,” She replied. 

“Only if you become a rapp-” Spooky started as Issa got out of her seat. She came closer to him throwing the kitchen towel at him, “Stop!”

Only encouraging the man to continue, “I hope  _ Broken Pussy _ hits number one.”

He quickly spun her around as his arms wrapped around Issa’s waist. Placing kisses on her neck causing the woman to smile even more than ever. 

“I take it back. You are not funny,” Issa joked as she let sippled out under her man’s arms.  The smell of ground beef mixed with the onions and laughter filled the small apartment. The sun was finally setting in Los Angeles. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it. I am still new to this fandom, and I want to create some more for this ship. Please give me feedback.


End file.
